A moon twisted fate
by Xing-Darcie
Summary: when you can no longer controll your own fate T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer - i do not own BMFM, just my OC's**

**A moon twisted fate**

**Part 1**

Sat in the cell she listened to others sleeping around her. She sat with her back against the cold grey wall, her brown fur standing on end from the coolness of the air. Her darker hair falling round her face as she sat thinking about what had happened while staring out of the barred window on the other side of the cage she was kept in.

_Why did they put that window in? Stinkin' Plutarkians._

She sat out of the beams of moon light that came into the cell, each of the moons coming to the end of its cycle. As she sat thinking of a way that she would be able to get out of this mess that she was in, knowing she only had a few days left, her thoughts drifted to before she came to be sat in the cell.

"Commander I am going out for the one job I need to do alone. Keep an eye on the troops and no matter what happens do not come after me. Do you understand?" Her strict but quiet voice asked.

"Yes General." Came the reply from a younger black mouse, "When will you be back ma'am?"

"I'm not sure but if I am not back by this time tomorrow you will be in charge until I find you again. Don't forget where the plans are, you are the one that will have to put them into action if I don't come back."

"General, you will come back i..."

"Do not assume anything commander, you know as well as I the dangers of this war. Keep to the instructions; prove to me that you are not a commander for nothing. Keep the troops safe and ride free." The General saluted the commander and mounted her bike.

"Good luck General." The black mouse saluted and walked back to where the others were resting, they were not to know of what she was doing until the morning so they would not follow her.

She sped to the destination a couple of kilometres from the camp they had made. She knew the place would require a one mouse team to enter; get the information and get out, they were her instructions.

As she predicted she found plenty of the Plutarkians guarding the building. The smell was the strongest smell of rotten cheese she had ever smelt, and she had smelt some pretty bad ones before. She could not stand it, a smell when you realise that 'smelly vision' isn't a good idea, however she was able to think above the smell of what had to be done to help save her people.

Her black bike could sense that she was uneasy and that this was not going to be easy. There was a small rev and the she knew that she was not alone, "Jet, are you ready for this?" She patted the bike and kept going; her bike, one of the quietest on Mars, went unnoticed by the Plutarkians, whose sense of hearing was not the best in the galaxy.

This was a quick in and out job but she had to be careful. She was the only one who knew what to do and where to get the information from; she had to do this to give them more of a chance of winning this war. Her inside intelligence was second only to that of a mouse that put themselves at great danger to infiltrate the Plutarkians and live as them.

The spot light caught her as she was almost at the entrance to the building. Another three were soon focused on her as well, the fish were on to her.

_Damn._

She was surrounded almost immediately by the fish faces. There were too many for her to take on but she tried her best. There were a few fish on the floor by the time they stopped her. She was proud that she hadn't gone down without a fight.

She was then dragged into the cell that had been her 'home' for…what was it…seven weeks now. The base she was kept in only held a few of the more 'dangerous' mice, each having their own bit of information that could be used to win this war. These mice were kept under constant surveillance; they had escaped the other holding facilities and this was the last place for them until the information they had was spilled. Then it was the end.

She sighed deeply her eyes closing for a few seconds before opening to continue to stair out of the window. The two slithers of the Martian moons sat next to each other, they both had different rotational patterns so they were hardly ever at the same stage.

She was glad that she had not read the instructions of their next move before she went out on that mission. If she had there may have been trouble, they had started using technology, thanks to the raids on Martian bases that could make you relive memories, get you talking and even, if they felt like it, shut your body down from the inside out.

Her thoughts kept wandering to her troop, though she tried hard not to think of them because it would put them in danger. She knew all 18 of them like her own family; she would trust each with her life. Soon her thoughts were on him.

_He will know by now that I have not returned. Damn now he will be looking for me. _

He had never listened to her orders before, he to was a general and so did not have to, he was always in danger as much as she. Their lives had been intertwined like the movements of the two moons. They had grown up together and fallen in love years ago but she pushed him away. It was too dangerous in a war to be in a relationship to start with but even before that she would always keep her distance.

She knew that she was beating herself up over an outcome that could not be prevented from happening. He had told her more than once that he would follow her wherever she went.

However before she could worry any more her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bikes getting close to the compound. She was able to distinguish three different motors running, meaning three bikers were on their way.

"Everyone get ready to move." She suddenly shouted causing the other mice in the surrounding area to wake up and look at her. The usually quiet mouse that sat in the corner of her separate cell thinking was now giving commands. "Get up and get ready now." She shouted again.

"You can't tell us what to do." A young brown mouse said. He was known for being unable to listen to any other, the reason behind why he was sat in the cell, and would stand up to any mouse, fish or any other being in his way.

She laughed as the others round him started to get up, ready to do what they needed to do. "Look punk, either you get up and get ready or you stay sat and do nothing to help yourself it is your choice." She looked over to the other mice before taking a few steps towards the young mouse, "oh, for the record I can tell you what to do, I am a General. Thought you might like to know that soldier."

The brown mouse looked up at her from his position sat on the floor; his eyes fell on the medal stripes that were on her green jacket. He bowed his head looking towards the floor. "You are an Army general not the Freedom Fighters general."

"Look punk, I am not just one or the other. I have the general badge in both camps. So soldier now it is up to you if you want to get out of here." Amazing how her old general had rubbed off on her. She walked over to the bars separating her from the other mice that were waiting for her to give them some orders. "Soldiers, the time is here for us to escape, get ready for the fight that will set you free."

She listened to the sound of the bikes, _no way, _a smile crossed her face, _we will get out of here, these guys are gonna to do it. _There was the sound of laser blasts and even flairs blowing holes into the building.

"Everyone brace for the impact and get ready to run to the holding bay, you all know where that is don't you?" she stopped and most nodded their heads, "good, those who don't follow those who do. When you get there get out as fast as you can, don't feel that you have to wait for anyone."

Her orders where clear, no holding back if you did there was more chance that you would be caught. Many knew as their bikes and weapons had been taken from them and on the way to the cells they had been put in what looked to be the storage room for them.

The blasts soon subsided and there was a deadly silence. Without warning there was a blast at the end of the corridor, furthest from the mice, and then the sound of three bikes roaring into life.

"Get ready everyone; you never know what will happen."

Without any weapons they had no chance of fighting their way out. They all knew where their bikes, and therefore their weapons, so as soon as they were out that would be where they would go.

Soon a red racing bike rounded the corner and its white furred rider used a blaster to open the cells that they were divided into. Soon there was a black bike with a tan rider and a blue one with a grey rider. They were all making sure that everyone had got out safely and were on their way to the bike holding bay.

They had managed to kill or injure most of the Plutarkians in the base, or scare them off, so there was no danger for the mice as they found their rides.

Saga was the last out, as a general she had to look after the others first. "Well I'll be…" she smiled with her head hanging and hair covering her face, "if it aint Throttle, Modo and Mr. Ego. What took you so long guys?"

This made them look sound to see her standing against the metal bars she had been imprisoned behind for a long time.

"Mr. Ego, there is only one person who…" Vinnie looked ready to punch the mouse's head in because he would only allow one mouse to call him that, as the mouse lifted her head, "Saga?"

"That's General Saga to you." She smirked as they took off their helmets. "What happened t…?" she looked at the remains her family, "never mind, I can guess." Her smile faded as she looked at the metal covering half of 'Mr. Ego's' face and the metal arm that protruded from Modo's right shoulder.

"How long have you been here?" Throttle asked as he leant against his bike taking in her appearance, she had also got the scars of war.

"About seven weeks I guess, but your timing couldn't have been more perfect." She smiled softly as she looked out the barred window at the moons.

"We heard that your troops were back home but no General." Modo said, "All of them got home Saga, they got the rest of the information and are on a well deserved rest."

"That's good." She sighed and hung her head, "I failed them all, they don't need me anymore."

"Don't be like that." Throttle said lifting her chin, "They wouldn't have been out here if it weren't for you."

She pushed his hand away from her chin and him back to his bike before pushing her own back from the metal bars. She looked at the three of them before her before saluting them.

"Ride Free." She breathed as she looked forwards and started to exit the building.

"Don't go Saga, they need you back home." Vinnie stated as she walked away.

"Not any more." She replied, "Not any more Vincent, I am too damaged." She paused and looked towards them, "don't let him come after me no matter what."

"We can't do that Sa…"

"As General my last orders to you are don't let him come for me. Commander, Soldier's." with a curt nod she turned back round towards her exit. "Oh and give this to Commander Talon, he deserves it." She said throwing her general badge over her shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Saga…"

In a flash of her tail she was gone, her last orders yet to be carried out, but she trusted them. Her family knew that she would be back eventually, they would trust her judgement.

She was no longer what they needed on their side of the battle, she only brought pain to those who least expected it.

She found her bike and left over the sand dunes past the bodies of Plutarkians on the floor. She sighed thankful that no one else found out because of the impeccable timing of her bro's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer - i do not own BMFM, only mt OC's**

**A moon twisted fate**

**Part 2**

The days passed with no sound of a motorbike and no sight of another tail. She had left her bike in a cave she had used before (and kept stocked so she could use it if needed). She was on her own, the way she liked it.

She had never wanted to be in two groups for a war, and war wasn't her preferred choice for living either. She remembered when she signed up to the Army with Carbine in the first stages of the war. They had both passed their training course with flying colours and were soon promoted up the Army ranks. They both had their troops to look after and Carbine lived for the Army in the young days, and to an extent she still did.

Not long into the war she had found the Freedom Fighters and started from scratch again as nothing more than a soldier until promoted again earning herself her second General badge. She had never promised one group her full time and support and her links between the two groups proved to be priceless.

Those were the days just before her mother died, passing the curse on to her as the eldest child. At that point she tried to keep missions short and keep a constant record of the moons. She ended her relationship and devoted as much time as possible to her job and solo missions.

Everyone was worried about her when she suddenly cut herself off from them all, to this day not everyone knew her secret, only a select few had been and will ever be told, it had to be that way or the people around her would soon fade into a sea of points and stares with young children running away.

She sighed, _drawrof kool syawla kcab kool reven_, she recited in her head the motto her mother had constantly used. She was right, her mother, there was just no point because you could never change what had already happened, unfortunately.

The cool wind whipped round her body as she sat on a rock watching the last of the suns rays disappear. The sky was on fire, the last time the suns rays would reach this half of Martian land and there was no point chasing the sun, the consequences would be a disaster.

Her torn clothes hung loosely to her frame, three sizes too big, there was no point putting anything special on tonight. Her dark brown hair knotted and tangled allowed to move freely with the wind, again there was no point.

Her brown fur stood on end from the chill. The red sky slowly turned darker as the planet spun her into the darkness for those few hours that would normally give her some sort of peace and rest.

Tonight was different. The two Martian moons had twisted her fate a long time ago making her different to others on her planet.

It didn't happen too often, but when it did you knew about it. The moon cycles rarely matched up, most of the time you would see at least some of one of the moons in the night sky as Deimos has a shorter cycle than Phobos. However sometimes they would match for a stage in the cycle, but the one that you watch out for is when they are both at the end of a cycle and reflect none of the suns light. That is when the problems start.

Even the moon's were against her now, their cycles seemed to be matching up more often than they did for her mother, she hoped that they would slow down but she couldn't control them.

Many a child's parents would tell them of fables and scary stories about what happens when there are no moons to be seen. Each a different variation to the next but they all held the same information, information that had been passed from generation to generation.

One way or another they would agree that the moons cursed a mouse but because the curse mouse had helped the curse would not act until there was no moon out to protect him. That curse was passed on for generations and everyone knew that no moons meant danger, just like T.A.T. said, "…we know that when the time comes for no moon, the outside world is more dangerous than the world of war."

She sighed, why was fate against her, she hated her great great great great great…whatever….grandfather on these nights, she hated the uncertainty that she may not live through the night or that she would kill the Sun or an innocent bystander.

The Sun was a 'gift' where as the Moon was a 'curse'. The Sun wasn't passed down through the generations it was something given to the one mouse that would be able to help the Moon, make the demon break the bond until the carrier died when it would attach itself to another.

She closed her eyes as the last ray disappeared and no moons came out to comfort her, the only comfort she had was that the Sun was far away and that they would not be meeting tonight.

She loved him, but it was too dangerous. They had to be careful or one of them would be dead, they had tried to get rid of the demon but not reproducing only moved the demon to their sibling, nephew or niece, the chain never breaking only sometimes becoming weaker.

Tonight, they had given her inner demon the chance to escape. Tonight the moons were down for 24 hours and with no moons, she became the thing that the moons had created because of one malicious mouse.

She sighed, her hands resting on the rock either side of her hips, the rough surface cold to the touch. She braced herself, as with no one looking out for her tonight she knew it was coming.

She looked to the sky, desperately trying to find that slither of silver hope. No such luck. That silver hope was now a cold hatred in her heart that was spreading through her veins. That hatred showed in her silver eyes as she reduced the rocks to dust around her.

She screamed in pain as she changed, her Martian form manipulated into a wolfish sort, which you would hear about when visiting Earth when the moon was full, but more terrifying. Her muscles grew and ears changed along with some claws able to rip through pretty much anything and long canine teeth. Her hair was longer and wilder, her tail thicker, feet longer as were her legs, arms and hands. Areas of her body now covered in what looked to be a rock substance.

Her body now more muscular ripped through the rocks like paper, her more pointed ears picking out every crack the rocks made and her moon like eyes, shining for the two that were hidden at the time, seeing the rocks crumble beneath her fingers.

Every fibre of her body was in pain, her frame shaking as she taw apart the landscape of her home. No one would come to find her, the neighbouring towns would be locked up or destroyed and the Plutarkians were to lazy to find out what was happening.

By the rise of a moon the next night she would be fine again, under the caring hand of the rocks in the sky.

Her distorted form stood up and screamed into the night air, there was no help for her tonight, no one.

She was alone, the way she liked it.


End file.
